A Time to Stand
by Giney Cat
Summary: The year is 2401 and aboard the newly christened USS Penzance, Hiccup and his crew prepare to set off on their first mission, to the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**The Penzance:**

The day had finally arrived, the start of a new era in Federation history: the journey to the Centre of the Galaxy. Captain Hiccup stood in the Commander's Office at Utopia Planitia waiting to receive his orders from Starfleet Command, despite the fact he knew his mission off by heart. "Maybe it is just because of my age," Hiccup guessed to himself. Hiccup became one of the youngest Starfleet Captains at the age of 25, making him quite renowned, even as he received his first command on the USS Penzance, a new powerful ship built for his mission.

"Admiral North is ready to see you now sir," interrupted a young ensign. Shaking off his thoughts, Hiccup entered to meet with the Head of Starfleet Command.

* * *

No, no and no! Captain, I refuse to have an EMH or an LMH aboard this ship," Doctor Rapunzel Corona fumed at her new Captain. "We have a sufficient medical staff on-board, we don't need one."

"Doctor, it is just a precaution, after we head through the barrier we lose all contact with Starfleet, if we lose you or your staff in conflict, we need backup." Hiccup stated, "And that is an order, Doctor," he finished before heading off to main engineering where an old friend waited for him.

Emily Dax stared at her console, trying to find out why a problem she had just fixed was now giving her hell.

"Am I interrupting anything here Emily," asked a voice familiar to Dax. "Hiccup, it is good to see you," she said gently. "What?" She asked to his puzzled face before it hit her. Less than three months ago she was joined to the legendary Dax symbiont but it had been four months since she last saw Hiccup, her friend. "Sorry, I am still trying to adjust to all these new personalities fighting for control." She looked at him and she saw a cheeky grin spread out over his face and his warm laugh fill main engineering as her old self returned, if only for a moment.

"You haven't changed a bit Emily," he grinned. "How are things coming along down here?"

"Alri-…" the console began beeping again.

"Not again! I'm sorry Hiccup, I swore I had these working a moment ago," she turned to find the problem.

Hiccup chuckled to himself, leaving her to do what they loved, fixing things.

* * *

Hiccup stepped out of the turbo-lift to be greeted by his new first officer Merida DunBroch, A Klingon-Human hybrid with the common cranial ridges but with fierce red hair.

"Are we all ready to depart captain?" she asked stiffly, still adjusting to her new position.

"Yes, all we need is clearance from the control centre to depart," Hiccup informed her before contacting the station asking to depart.

"Permission granted, we will see you I a couple years Penzance," said a voice from the Ops Centre at the station.

"Helms, set a course for the centre of the galaxy, warp 13," Hiccup told the young helmsman.

"Yes sir," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Star to the Right:**

A soft teal glow filled the bridge of the Penzance as Hiccup looked out into the Great Barrier that surrounded the centre of the galaxy.

"Helms, take us to one quarter impulse" Hiccup ordered gently before tapping his com-badge. "Engineering, what is the status of our shields?"

"The shields are fine for now Hiccup, but no one knows what the effects of the Great Barrier are, so be careful," Dax warned.

"Okay, just have damage teams standing by in case something goes wrong," Hiccup said before turning to Merida. "Are you ready?"

"No," she said stiffly, "But I am concerned about this barrier and its effects."

"We all are," Hiccup reassured her before over the helms. "Are we already here Jack?"

"Yes sir, all systems are ready to go," Jack informed cheerfully.

"Thank you Jack," Hiccup grinned. Tapping his com-badge again, he prepared all hands for entry. "Take us in Jack, full impulse."

Jack obliged as the ship sailed towards the green glow of the Great Barrier.

The Penzance glided into the barrier, and that was when hell broke out on the ship.

"Bridge, this is Engineering, we are losing stability down here, fast. We have to abort Captain!" Emily yelled over the confusion of Main Engineering.

"Helms, get us the hell out of here" Hiccup roared.

"We can't Captain, were stuck in some kind of gravitational pull coming from the other side," Jack reported, spinning around, he confirmed what Hiccup was thinking, "But sensors are not functioning, I am flying blind."

"Do your best Lieutenant," Hiccup told him, "Sickbay, we need you to prepare for casualties now."

"We are already receiving them Captain," Rapunzel reported calmly, "We will do our best."

"Captain, I need to inform you that the structural integrity of decks fifteen, sixteen and twenty is compromised," reported Ensign ManSnoozie.

"Thank you Ensign," He said before being thrown as the ship jolted.

"Sorry Captain," Jack apologized over his shoulder to an unconscious Hiccup.

"Captain," Merida said rushing over to an unconscious Hiccup. "Bridge to Sickbay, we need a team up here now, the captain is injured."

"I am sending all I can spare at the moment Commander," Rapunzel said.

Merida thanked her and moved over to the security station, "Lieutenant I need you to evacuate decks fifteen, sixteen and twenty," she ordered.

Lieutenant Bunnymund acknowledged and stepped into the turbo-lift as a young nurse exited.

"Where is the Captain?" She asked to Merida, who gestured to where another crew member was attending to him.

"He is stable, just a concussion, but I need to take him to Sickbay," she reported.

"Proceed," Merida said.

Toothiana placed her hand on him before requesting to be beamed to Sickbay. She and Hiccup disappeared.

"Helm, status," Merida barked at Jack.

"Not good, there is something on the other side that is pulling us in," Jack told her "But I don't know what it is." He turned around, a scared look on his cheerful face.

Merida stared at the view-screen into the bluish-green of the barrier, wondering if this is the end of them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Frontier:**

Down in Engineering, all hell had broken lose. The warp core's matter-antimatter reaction was slowing down. Dax had already lost several engineers when a power conduit blew. But now they could all lose power to the entire ship if she just stood here.

"Lieutenant, I need you to assemble a team and get them to help me restabilise the warp core," she told a passing crew member.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapunzel had her hands full in Sickbay as well. After two emergency surgeries, several severe injuries and many minor ones, she needed a break. Unfortunately, it would never come.

"Doctor, the Captain is awake and wishes to see you," Toothiana told her.

She nodded to the Ensign and moved over to where the Captain lay.

"What is wrong Captain?," she asked gently.

"Doctor, what happened, is everything alright?" He sat up, looking around, totally confused.

"You were knocked out with concussion," she explained, the confusion on his face clearing, "Commander Merida has everything under control, hopefully."

"I can see your hands are full here," Hiccup looked at her, her face bright and calm, but those deep green eyes were exhausted.

"Yes, we are. I am going to discharge you as you have full recovered," the Doctor said, "But take it easy, okay?"

A grin appeared on Hiccup's face as he told her he would do his best.

* * *

Merida stared at the view-screen as the teal of the barrier began to disappear, wondering what was beyond. Hiccup entered the bridge and moved next to her.

"Anything to report here Commander?" He asked her, interrupting her thoughts

"Yes. unfortunately, most of it is bad," she told him, and Hiccup thought he saw a flash of worry on her stern face. "We are having reports of hull breeches across the ship, many reports of casualties and Main Engineering has informed us that the matter-antimatter reaction in the warp core has stopped, we are sitting duck."

"You keep going up here," Hiccup said to her, "I am going to head to Engineering and see if Dax needs any help," he continued, rushing out.

Jack turned from his console to Merida, "Commander, thrusters are still working, I think we can clear the barrier on them."

"Do it, we need to leave this place," Merida replied.

* * *

Engineering was in a state of chaos when Hiccup arrived. There were engineers everywhere and Dax's orders could hardly be heard. Hiccup managed to spot her and moved over to her.

"Everything alright here Emily," he asked, seeing the frustration on her face.

"No, everything is going wrong," Dax complained, "The Enterprise never had anything like this happen. The records are of no help us."

"Have you tried bypassing the damaged power circuits on deck twelve?" Hiccup questioned, trying to see what had to be done. She nodded, telling him everything she tried.

"How about we try to restart the warp core?" he asked. "It's our best shot."

"We'll try," she said, "Ensign, can you monitor the matter-antimatter in the core, tell us if anything changes," she order a portly young ensign, before heading to another station.

"I'll try setting off several proton bursts in the chamber," she explained to Hiccup, who nodded.

The bursts fired through the core, and the reaction stabilised, before alarms began beeping everywhere. The core was on the verge of exploding.

"Everyone out, NOW! We have to evacuate." Dax yelled, "You too captain," she said.

"Not without you," He replied firmly, but Dax shook her head and pushed him towards the door before running into the chaos. He tried to go after her, but was pulled back by two ensigns.

"She will make it Captain," they reassured him, but even they doubted that Dax would live.

"Let me know if anything changes down here, okay. I am going back to the bridge to see if we can't clear this barrier," He ordered them, and disappeared.

Jack fumed in frustration as the thrusters lost power.

"It's no good Commander, I am sorry," Jack informed her as Hiccup entered the bridge, running over.

"Get ready for either a surge of power or an explosion in engineering. Dax is trying to stabilise the core. It's ready to blow," He panted, before turning to Merida and asking her to prepare for the worst and for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Stars:**

The Penzance drifted near the edge of the barrier, powerless and defenceless. Suddenly, the ship roared to life and surged clear of the barrier.

"We did it!" Jack exclaimed to the sound of cheering in the bridge. Even Merida smiled at the thought of surviving this mission.

"Doctor to the Bridge," Rupunzel interrupted, "Captain, you need to see this," she continued tearfully.

A look of utmost concerned spread across Hiccup's face as he rushed out of the bridge, silencing the room.

* * *

Emily lay on the bio-bed, burns and wounds all over her, with a nurse was monitoring her as Hiccup entered, rushing to her side.

"How is she Doc?" He asked Rapunzel, his voice breaking.

"Not good," she told him gently, "She has severe first degree plasma burns, several fractures and internal bleeding. I have been able to patch up most of it, but she … I am so sorry Captain."

Hiccup turned to the trill.

"Emily," He nudged her, hoping she would wake up. "EMILY!" His scream filling sickbay, tears streaming down his face.

"Just wake up Emily, please," He begged her, but still she lay unmoving on the bed.

"It could take several days before I can have a full diagnosis," Rapunzel told him, before continuing calmly, "Captain, we have a mission to do, you are needed on the bridge."

Hiccup just stared at Dax, eventually nodding and dragging himself away, heading back for the bridge.

* * *

"Lieutenant, can we continue on our mission?" She asked him, her voice slightly irritated by all this human emotions. He sighed, continuing to stare at his console.

"Commander Dax sacrificed herself for the good of this crew, we should celebrate, not morn," she said proudly.

"Wish I could have some of that Klingon toughness in me right now," Jack replied miserably.

"Don't we all?" said a dejected voice behind them.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Merida asked.

"No, but we have mission to complete, now that we have full power and an operational warp core," Hiccup snapped, "We need to focus on that, Doctor Corona has reassured me that she will recover," he lied to them, and himself.

"What would you like us to do Captain?" Merida pressed, hoping to get Dax's predicament out of everyone's minds.

"There will be a meeting of the senior staff at 1600 hours tonight, make sure everyone knows," he ordered Merida tiredly before retiring to his ready room.

"Do you think the Captain is alright?" Jack asked aloud.

Merida glanced at the door to his ready room, before shaking her head and continuing her duties.


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Contact:**

Hiccup sat with his head in his hands, waiting for the remaining senior staff to arrive. As Rapunzel sat down, Hiccup began.

"I believe you all deserve commendation for the way you all handled the ship in the barrier," Hiccup told them proudly, "I could never have done it without all of you, but you would all agree with me that Commander Dax deserves the highest commendation for her sacrifice. Doctor, how is she?" He queered calmly, trying to contain himself. Rapunzel took a deep breath before telling them.

"Her injuries are very serious, as I have also discovered that Dax has been injured, not too bad, but Dax cannot return to the Commander as her injuries are too severe. I cannot tell you how much time she has left, but her days are numbered," the Betazoid informed them gravely.

"But what about Dax, last I checked, we had no other Trills on-board for joining?" Lieutenant Bunnymund queried, concerned for the legendary being.

"Dax will be placed into suspended animation for the remainder of the mission. It will be fine," she reassured them before sitting back in her chair as Hiccup took over.

"Commander Dax will be replaced by Lieutenant Ombric, who was her second. He refused to take the position until I ordered him into it," Hiccup and several others chuckled at the thought of the powerful Ombric being intimidated by the tiny Hiccup Haddock.

"What are we supposed to do now we are inside the barrier?" Merida asked, trying to see the point of their mission.

"Starfleet didn't expect us to come this far, but they did ask for us to seek new civilisations, but we still cannot break the Prime Directive. Well, not without a reason." He told them light-heartedly, trying to cheer them up. When no one laughed, Hiccup sighed and dismissed them.

They all resumed their positions on the bridge grimly as Rapunzel returned to Sickbay. Hiccup looked out into the stars on the view-screen, picking one to visit.

"Where are we headed Captain?" Jack asked, his cheerful self-having returned.

"Let's just go by the old saying, 'second star to the right and straight on til morning'," Hiccup joked casually. Jack, playing along, did just that. The Penzance glided over invisible waves as Hiccup remembered his favourite childhood story, Peter Pan: the boy who never grew up.

* * *

The Penzance arrived at the system the next morning. Nicknaming it 'the Neverland', Hiccup ordered a scan of the system.

"Scans show two L class planets, a Y class planet and an M class in the habitable zone. Sensors show a satellite network in orbit of the second planet," reported the science officer, Astrid Hofferson.

"Thank you Lieutenant'" The Captain said before moving to the helm where Jack sat, "Helms, set a course of the second planet's moon, we will see if they are ready for contact," he continued.

Jack imputed the coordinates and the Penzance glided once more to where she had to go.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the surface, they have seen us," reported the ops ensign. Hiccup spun around and moved to where Merida stood.

"Place the transmission on the view-screen," he told the ensign.

The transmission revealed an older looking humanoid male sitting in what appeared to be an office. He seemed almost elfish in appearance.

"I am Captain Hiccup Haddock of the Federation starship Penzance, and this is my First Officer: Commander Merida DunBroch," He introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Ruler Amdír, and this is our planet: Álfheimr," he explained, "I am curious as to how you crossed that barrier. I have lost five ships already trying to explore beyond it," he inquired curiously.

"I don't know, but we lost a crew member trying to come through. She was the only one who knew," Hiccup explained, "I wish we could be of help to you Ruler Amdír," the Captain continued.

"It is alright Captain Haddock, but allow me and my people to hold a celebration at the joy of meeting you all. Please feel free to come down at any time," he told them happily.

"Thank you, my crew and I would enjoy a night of celebration with you and your people," Hiccup thanked.

Ruler Amdír nodded and the transmission ended. Hiccup turned to Merida and gave her instructions for that night before retiring to his ready room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Joyful Time:**

The crew of the Penzance arrived on Álfheimr at six pm for the celebration, and the streets were full of Álfars dancing and celebrating. A smaller Álfar stepped forward to the party and pointed towards the large central spire and she made a gesture as if to say 'follow me'.

They followed her down narrow streets and through little parks. They went through another park , and on the other side was a massive square, filled with tables laden with food and drinks, people dancing and off to one side, Ruler Amdír, who was smiling joyfully.

Hiccup turned to his crew, "Go and have some fun, that is what we're for!" he yelled. They all promptly obeyed, leaving Jack and Merida still at his side as he went to see Ruler Amdír.

"Captain Hiccup!" He bellowed, "Come. Come and meet my family."

Hiccup came over and shook hands with the Ruler, who for some reason was familiar with Human customs.

"Captain Hiccup, this is my wife, Míriel'" He gestured towards a beautiful woman. "Míriel, this is Captain Hiccup Haddock, the one I was telling you about earlier," He told her.

"Would you and your crew like to dine with us tonight Captain Haddock?" she asked politely.

"We would be honoured, thanks," the Captain replied.

The crew ended up having a very fun night with the Álfars. The partying lasted until past midnight, many of the crew being late for their shifts. Hiccup on the other hand spent the night with Dax.

* * *

Halfway through his dinner with Ruler Amdír, Rapunzel contacted him.

"Doctor to the Captain. Sorry to interrupt Captain, but…" she trailed off.

"What is wrong Doctor?" he asked the Betazoid, worried. "Has something happened?"

"It's Dax, Captain, she hasn't much time left," she explained sadly, doing something she dreaded.

"I will be right up," Hiccup said quickly. Turning to Ruler Amdír, "I apologise, but I must go. I am needed," he explained. Ruler Amdír nodded and gestured as he said.

"Go, we will not hold you back," He finished.

Hiccup nodded before requesting to be beamed to Sickbay. When he arrived, Rapunzel was waiting for him, and ushered him to Dax's side, were she lay; dying.

"Hiccup," she whispered, barley able to form a sentence. "I'm… sorry,"

"Don't be, you saved us all," he said softly, caressing her face gently. "It's alright."

"Dax…" she cried, concerned for the symbiont, knowing it too would die without her.

"Dax is fine, he will survive," Hiccup told her, tears filling his eyes as he prepared himself. Emily, realising what was happening, cried too.

"I… never… wanted to… hurt anyone," she said to him, her eyes wide and fearful without her comforting Dax.

Hiccup never thought he would say it, but he did,

"Go," he urged her, sensing her pain, "Just go, we will be fine."

Dax tried to resist, but eventually, she drew her last, closed her eyes, and she died. Sick bay fell silent with the sounds of crying, everyone mourning her loss. Hiccup held her hand for what seemed like an eternity, before he kissed her on her lips and told her what he wished he had a long time ago:

"I love you Emily."

* * *

**Hey Guys! What do you all think of my first fan-fic? If you have not already guessed, this is a Star Trek Fan-fiction. I love Star Trek and thought it would be cool to throw RotBTD into it XD Please Review as I would love to hear your thoughts, the ones I have so far are so inspirational! Also, Álfars is Norse for Elf, and Álfheimr is an old Nordic place called the Meadow of the Light Elves. I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians (or the Guardians of Childhood books), Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon or the Star Trek franchise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To wish upon a Star:**

Captain Hiccup stood on the bridge several days later, ready to depart with the new friendship made with Ruler Amdír and the Álfars. Excited about what would happen next, the crew set off once more.

"Were to next Captain?" Merida asked him gently, as if to remind him that they could not stay there forever. Hiccup smiled and told her that she could pick this time, which flabbergasted her. She eventually picked some coordinates and ordered Jack to the stars. The Penzance roared to life once more as she leapt, eager to continue the journey.

As the ship sped past many stars, Jack wondered,

"Why can't we visit them all?" He sighed; Jack was a fun person and enjoyed making fist contact, and wanted to make more. He looked over to the Captain, who sat staring at the view-screen, lost in deep thought. He caught a glimpse of Merida in his eye's corner, sitting straight-backed and seeming very much like a Klingon; but in his eyes she looked like a goddess. He sighed happily turning back to his console, pondering his secret crush on the beautiful Klingon. He knew how stubborn she was, and that only intensified his obsession with her, his determination to win her love.

* * *

Hiccup was standing across from Rapunzel's desk who was listening to what he was saying.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't feel like me, like my spirit has been ripped out and I can't feel anything but hate and anger and sadness!" he fumed in frustration, falling back into the chair behind him, his face drained. Rapunzel sighed, knowing this would happen. Ombric had come in that morning feeling the same way, and Ensigns Katherine and Nightlight had also visited with the same problems. She sighed and gave him her answer

"Hiccup, there is nothing wrong with you, what you are feeling is nothing out of the ordinary, our grieving. I know how you felt about Dax and this is only natural. You need time to heal from her loss and to move on, besides…" a warm smile spread across Rapunzel as Hiccup looked up, "Dax can't really die, she is a joined Trill, they are slightly immortal." She finished with mock seriousness. Hiccup smiled fleetingly, a first in a long time, even if it was short. He looked at Rapunzel; a warm smile on her petite face, her long hair falling over her shoulders. He felt slightly better, until the Doctor asked,

"What are you going to do about Dax's funeral, she died almost a week ago?" she pressed firmly, knowing the power of a funeral and its feeling finality. Hiccup shrugged, having planed nothing.

"Don't know, have not had the time for it," he lied in response, angering the Doc.

"Rubbish, you have been mopping and have thought that you would eventually move on and leave Emily, and you feel guilty because you love her!" Rapunzel's words completely true.

"How do you know exactly everything about me?" he inquired subtly, only gaining a groan from the Doctor.

"I'm Betazoid genius… remember, that is one of the reasons you chose me," Rapunzel snapped playfully, to which Hiccup gave her another fleeting smile.

"I will get to it, I promise," Hiccup told her, "But I want her to be buried in the ground, she never like the thought of drifting forever," he continued. Rapunzel just nodded, feeling the same way.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, things were going to be ugly. Jack decided to try and talk to Merida, who usually sat alone in the Mess Hall, not one for small talk. As Jack approached, Merida looked up and gave a greeting.

"May I sit?" Jack asked, to which Merida replied with a cold NO. Still Jack sat, and looked at her deep blue eyes, rare for a Klingon.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he commented in awe of the deepness of those eyes. Merida abruptly looked up from the raktajino she was nursing, and held eye contact with Jack before fleeing, losing herself to thought. Merida hated Jack for that, she hated him! Why did he always compliment her when she clearly did not like it!? And why was it always her human features, her father's side of her… her weak human self. Ever since she was little, growing up was hard: she was different from the other Klingon children, what with bright red hair and blue eyes, never seen in pure Klingons, only hybrids. She was different, and she joined Starfleet, many deemed her a human weakling.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I have just been swamped with assignments and my school just had it's musical - The Wedding Singer. Anyway, updates will be a little slower for a few weeks but until then, enjoy a new chapter of A Time to Stand!**

**P.S can anyone guess where the title of this fan-fic comes from?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The End of the Beginning:**

~ One week later ~

"It's called an Irish Wake," Rapunzel explained, "It's a way to memorialise death and celebrate life at the same time."

"What are we supposed to do?" Merida inquired.

"Well, drink, sing songs; laugh cry, talk about the deceased," Rapunzel said cheerfully.

"That sounds almost Klingon," Merida stated.

They looked at all the people milling about, laughing and crying, many drinking the beverages provided. Their eyes fell upon the torpedo case serving as Dax's coffin. The atmosphere was that of joy and remembrance, remembering the good times of days long past.

"I wish that it could have ended differently," Rapunzel sighed

"It was how it was Doctor," Merida said philosophically "That is how Fate decreed it should be, and there is no changing it."

"I didn't think that Klingons were philosophers, I guess I must be wrong,"

"You are right Doctor, but that was told to me by my human father," Merida admitted irritably.

The service continued cheerfully with a few cry fests in some corners. Then the actual funeral started. Ombric and Rapunzel spoke first, and then Hiccup gave the Captain's Speech

"I would just like to say, Emily Jane was an inspirational person," Hiccup started, "She was intelligent and brave, and full of fun. She always wanted to live a full life, but she shook that off in a second in order to save us. To quote history's greatest Vulcan, 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. Emily Jane did just that she gave up everything to save all us. It is worth celebrating over, not morning." Hiccup rose his glass into the air and toasted to the dead.

The floor was opened up and a few stepped forward to speak, but one was of particular interest, a warming speech given by a science officer,

An ensign in blue stepped forward,

"I never knew Dax, I never shook her hand, and I didn't know her face. But she made my friends laugh, and she made them weep. She sacrificed her life for us, something we will never forget. She brought us together in death, together to morn. We don't know each other, a lot of us, that was just how Fate had it. But this mission brought us together." He looked around the circle and placed his hand on her coffin. "Emily Jane was my friend, but you are also my friends, and I want all of my friends, old and new in my life, because someday we are going to wake up, and find that someone here is missing, and on that day we are going to morn, and we should never have to morn alone. To Emily Jane, and her sweet sacrifice."

* * *

"Captains Log, star-date 55479.3: This past week has been interesting, many of the crew are starting to feel homesick and depressed, tensions are rising and things are starting to get violent. We are still under threat by the alien race that attacked us a week ago. I have decided to contact Ruler Amdír to try and discover their identity."

* * *

"The Aldmaeri are a violent people, but they have never really been much of a threat to us, they tend to leave us alone," Ruler Amdír said, "They do have a large fleet at their disposal and will not hesitate to destroy anyone who intrudes on their territory. I recommend caution Captain Haddock."

"Do you know where there home planet is Ruler Amdír?" Hiccup questioned, an idea forming in his mind.

The answer given was not what they hoped for, "The Aldmaeri homeworld is deep in their territory and you and your crew would be killed on sight if you stepped into it." The Álfar admitted, "They are not a reasonable people and I recommend that you avoid them at all costs."

"Granted, do you know of any way we can come into contact with them?" Hiccup asked?

"Unfortunately, no. But I know of a passage way through their space that can take you to your destination," The poor man suggested, trying to talk some sense into the guy, "I am sending the coordinates and a map to help you navigate the passage, but beware, as you could still run into the Aldmaeri."

Hiccup was ready to explode, but Merida stepped in, "Captain, I suggest you do as Ruler Amdír recommends. As much as it would be a glorious mission, we would have no chance; it would not be honourable mission," She continued, to the captain's annoyance, but he agreed never the less. Ruler Amdír sent them the data, before giving a farewell and wishing the Penzance a safe journey.

"Have these sent to Lieutenant Hofferson to have them inputted in astrometrics," Hiccup ordered, before sitting down. Jack turned to Merida, standing next to him,

"Have I ever told you a love it when you talk like a Klingon?" He flirted cheekily, a grin filing his youthful face; Merida blushed and moved away before she could punch him.

* * *

**I is back wiz a new chapter, ENJOY!**


End file.
